She Who Protects
by RandomThingz123
Summary: This is like Bleach, but with a twist...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

JUNE 17th 

"Good bye Tatsuki!" A little bright orange haired girl shouted as she ran to get next to her mom.

"Bye, Ichigo! See ya at the dojo tomorrow!" The little black haired girl replied with a wave and walked away.

"BLAGH!" The orange haired girl shouted as a car drove past and splashed water all over her.

"Oh that careless driver," Her mother said as she stepped up to her and started to wipe the dirty water off her face.

"Come here. Are you alright?" Her mom asked.

"Let me switch places with you and walk in the street so that doesn't happen again." Her mom said.

"Nah, you don't have to do that. I'm the one with the raincoat on, so I don't mind. Let me protect you from stuff like that, okay?" The girl asked.

"What a brave girl! That's very sweet, but before you worry about protecting me, I think you should worry about protecting yourself from that Tatsuki." Her mom said with a teasing smile. The girl then pouted.

"Oh come on! I won a point from her the last time!"

"Hehehe, there you go, you're all clean." Her mom said as she finished wiping her face.

"Now, let's go. And I'll walk on the street side this time." Her mom said.

"Hey mommy? Can I hold your hand?" The little girl asked with a light blush.

"Why of course you can!" Her mom giggled and she broke out in a big smile.

"Mommy! Mommy! It's raining harder! Look!" The bright orange haired child cried.

"Oh, you're right honey. Let's try to home quickly so we don't get wet. You know how your father gets when we are out with no umbrella. He'll have a heart attack!" The light brown haired woman said thoughtfully.

"Yeah! Then we could play chef with Karin and Yuzu!" The 9 year old cried with glee. She jumped around, her short orange hair starting to mat against her forehead. She held her mother's hand tighter as they walked by a river. She looked and saw a girl with short black hair standing on the edge. The girl took a step forward.

"NO! Wait! Stop! Don't do it!" The orange haired child screamed.

Her ruby red eyes widened as the girl took another step. She let go of her mother's hand and started to run towards the girl, even running across the street between moving cars to get to her. She didn't notice the evil smirk that grew on the girl's face.

"ICHIGO! NO!" The mother shouted and started running towards her child. Ichigo kept running and didn't stop until she slipped and fell. She felt something hit her head and then she blacked out.

* * *

Ichigo woke up under something heavy. It was still raining, she noticed, and crawled out from the thing that was on top of her. She looked and saw that the thing was her mother.

"Mommy? Mommy, wake up! Mom!? Mommy! MOM!" Ichigo cried as tears streamed down her face. She looked at her mother's dull, lifeless light brown eyes and open mouth. She touched her mom's pale chest to feel for a heart beat like in those horror movies she secretly watched. She didn't feel one and panicked. Her mom couldn't be dead. She was strong, and, and the best!

"MOMMY! Please wake up! I'm so sorry! Please, don't die!" Ichigo was now screaming. She didn't notice the people coming out of their cars and headed towards her until one gently grabbed her.

"NO! Stop! You've got to help my mom! She's alive, she has to be! NOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo cried hysterically as she struggled to get back to her mom. The woman holding her looked down at her sadly and hugged her close.

"Shhh. Sweety, Your mom, has, gone to a better place. The ambulance will be here in a few minutes to take care of her. We have to find you father, sweety." The woman gently told her.

After that, it was all a blur. The ambulance came and took her mom's body. The police questioned her, and when she told them about the girl, they said that there was no one else there besides her and her mom. She then kept quiet about the girl, because she didn't want to seem crazy.

 _I killed mom. All because, of something that wasn't even there! I'm so stupid! Mom, Dad, Karin, Yuzu, please forgive me._ Ichigo thought as she sat in the police car.

"Do you know your dad's name?" The officer asked.

"Yes. His name is Isshin Kurosaki." Ichigo replied stoically. She didn't see a need to be happy anymore. After all, she killed her mother, the happiness of her family. She watched the officer call him and tell him the news over the phone. The officer ended the call and then drove Ichigo home.

Ichigo honestly thought about running away. How could she face her family after that? But, she heard a voice in her head, telling her to face her fears. She listened to the voice and didn't think anything of it.

When she got out of the car, she saw her dad standing outside of the house with a sad, worried look on his face. She looked at him and was surprised when she saw him running towards her with open arms. Her swept her up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Ichigo! Are you alright! My poor baby!" He cried. She squirmed in his arms, but he refused to put her down.

"Why are you so worried about me! I killed mom! I-" Ichigo was cut off as her father hugged her tighter.

"No honey! It wasn't your fault! Never think it was your fault! I'm sorry about your mother, but we all have to deal with her death, and you will never be able to cope if you think it was your fault!" He said to her. That made Ichigo feel better, but she wasn't about to forgive herself.

" But, the girl-" Ichigo tried to say but her father cut her off again. He looked like he understood what she was talking about.

"Like, I said, it wasn't your fault. She was probably a ghost or something. Please, Ichigo, stay strong. Karin and Yuzu need an older role model to look up to. Your mother would be so happy to see that the girls have their big sister to follow." Her father told her, still holding her.

Ichigo thought about it. _I guess he is right. Mom would love to know that the girls can follow me. I will be like mom! I still can't forgive myself though..._ Ichigo thought.

 _' Young Master, it will take time to forgive yourself, but remember, we will always be here for you...'_ The voice said. It wasn't the one who told her to face her fears though. This one sounded like an older man, while the other one sounded like a kid.

Ichigo looked at her dad to see if he heard anything, but saw that he didn't hear it. She whirled her head around to look for anyone else, but the officer was long gone and it was just her and her dad.

"Are you looking for someone Ichigo?" Her dad asked, worried.

"No, just waiting to go to sleep." Ichigo replied, lying to her dad. She didn't need her dad thinking she was crazy either.

 _Just what was that? Was it in my head? What the fuck?_ Ichigo then suddenly gets a bad headache and grabs her head.

"Honey, are you alright?" Her dad asked as they walked into the house.

"Yeah, it's just a stupid headache. Damn." Ichigo mumbled the last part so her dad wouldn't hear, but the headache got worse.

 _' Hey, watch your mouth. That's twice. I will not have my Young Master saying such profanities.'_ The voice scolded. Ichigo then scowled as she heard the voice again.

 _Who the hell do you think you are?_ Ichigo asked but cringed as the headache got worse.

 _' That's number three for you Missy.'_ The voice replied.

 _Alright, alright, I'm sorry._ Ichigo reluctantly apologized. She felt better when the headache lightened up and went away.

 _' You better be. Young children, such as you, should not be using that type of language.'_ The voice said, slightly happy. Ichigo scowled again, and was about to retort when someone else did.

 **Oh, so do I qualify as a young child? I always thought of myself as a fucking man!** The echo-like child voice she heard telling her to face her fears shouted.

 **Owwww!** The child whined, as if he just got hit.

 _' Of course you qualify. You are the same age as Young master and will be reprimanded in the same way.'_ The old man said.

 _Um, excuse me, who the h-_ Ichigo stopped as she felt a light headache coming back.

 _I mean, who are you people?_ Ichigo asked and felt the headache going away. She sighed in relief.

 _' You will learn our name soon, Young Master. Normally, we shouldn't even be speaking now, but I think we will meet soon. We don't know what you look like, and you don't know what we look like...'_ The old man sighed.

 **She's probably really ugly anyway...** The child said. Ichigo couldn't care less about what other people thought of her, but for someone that was technically inside of her to say that...

 _Hey! You don't even know what I look like, stupid!_

 **Who you calling stupid, shrimp!**

 _Shit-faced pig!_

 **Fatty!**

 **Ow!** / _Ow!_

 _' You both WILL get along, or so help me, I will-'_ The old man growled out after he hit the child and gave Ichigo a headache.

 _There's no need to get into that. We will get along right buddy?!_ Ichigo said frantically.

 **Right buddy! We will be best friends by the end! Hehehe...**

 _' I thought so...'_

Ichigo snapped out of her inner conversation when she felt her dad's hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her little sisters staring at them.

"Hey, girls, we have some bad news to tell you..." Her dad started. He looked really pained and didn't really want to tell them at all. So Ichigo took it in her hands to tell them.

"Look guys-" Ichigo started but was interrupted.

"Hey, where's mommy?" Yuzu asked as she brushed her short, light brown hair. Karin, while also wondering the same thing, opted to wait instead of asking. She could sense that something bad happened, but didn't know what.

"Um, mommy...Mommy, went to a better place." Ichigo said as she tried to word it less harsh than it was.

"What do you mean a better place Ichi-nee? Like, the candy store?" Yuzu suggested. Ichigo would have burst out laughing if the situation wasn't serious.

"No, I mean, like...like heaven." Ichigo said and Yuzu's happy mood was instantly gone. Even though they may have only been 5 years old, they understood what going to heaven meant.

"Wait, you mean she died." Karin said bluntly. She watched her father wince out of the corner of her eye and shut her eyes tightly. Yuzu was making small whimpering and sniffling sounds.

"Mommy i-is d-d-dead?" Yuzu asked stuttering, tears filling her big brown eyes. Ichigo's own ruby red eyes starting filling with tears. She hugged Yuzu and pulled Karin in too.

" Your mother was a strong, beautiful, and independent woman. She loved us all dearly and would die protecting us 1 million times if she could, as would I. Masaki is looking over us everyday." Their father said as he gathered all of his girls in his arms.

* * *

The funeral was, in other words, sad. Everyone wore all black. A nice amount of people came to the funeral. A lot of the neighborhood came, because they knew Masaki was a kind, helpful woman. Ichigo wore a black blouse with a black skirt and black tights with black shoes. Her sisters wore matching black dresses and her father wore a black suit.

Yuzu cried the whole time. She had tears and snot covering her face. Karin didn't cry not once, but Ichigo could tell she was sad. Her father let out a few tears and then said a few words.

Ichigo didn't cry though. She let out one single tear and made a promise. A promise, to which the weird voices inside of her approved of. To become stronger and protect the defenseless. To make sure that this happens less, or not at all, if she could help it. She was gonna be the best role model that she could be for her sisters.

Ichigo walked around the graveyard for a bit. She saw her father talking t some people at the funeral. One was a man with messy pale blond hair and a cane. He wore a black robe looking thing and a black bucket hat. Another was a beautiful woman with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail. She had weird gold eyes that suited her and also wore a black dress. They both had this weird presence around them that made her feel small. She overheard some of their conversation.

"I think little Ichi may have seen a hollow, Isshin." The pale blonde haired man said. Ichigo didn't like how the guy was so familiar with her. How did this guy know her name anyway?

"I was thinking the same thing, but she said she saw a girl with short black hair Kisuke..." Her father replied. So her father did believe her then?

"It could have been one of the tricky hollows, like Grand Fisher. She probably seen one of his dolls and thought it was a real human." The purple haired woman suggested.

"Yeah Yoruichi, but I just wish I could have been there to at least stop Masaki from dying. I-I feel so useless. If only we had our powers back..." Her father trailed off. Kisuke and Yoruichi gave him a look of understanding. _Powers? Hollows? What?_

"Oh man. I just wish that we could have been there sooner ya know. Masaki was a really close friend of mine..." Yoruichi said, smiling sadly. Who were these people?

"I just don't want any of my daughters involved with the afterlife." Isshin stated with a serious face.

"Isshin, two of your daughters can see ghosts, and one already had an encounter with a hollow. You're gonna have to do something. Ichi has so much spiritual energy already and-" Kisuke said but got cut off.

"I don't want any of them involved!" Isshin growled. Kisuke and Yoruichi sighed and shared a look. They knew that Ishhin would try his hardest, but someday, they will all be exposed.

Ichigo ran from the scene before they could see her. _What the heck was that all about anyway?_ She would find out herself, sense it looked like her father wasn't going to tell her anything. She was also going to stay away from the man named Kisuke and the woman named Yoruichi. She didn't like how they seemed to know her at all.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, this is something I started months ago, but it was on Wattpad. I didn't publish it, it is just a draft. I will try to keep going, but I am in highschool so it may take a while. This is one of my first stories, or at least you could call it an attempt :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, what the hell are you doing to him! Stop!" A girl with long, natural bright orange hair shouted. She was walking home from school when she saw 5 guys beating one big guy in the alley of a building. He was really tall, like a giant and was dark skinned and had messy brown hair. He looked like he could beat them all, but he wasn't hitting them back, so Ichigo took matters into her own hands.

"Ohhhh~ Look what we have here! A beautiful girl telling us what to do." The guy with buck teeth asked. She assumed he was the leader.

"Oh! I know! We should keep her and make her our whore! Let me do her first!" A second guy shouted with a lecherous gaze. All of a sudden, black shadow tendrils started to swirl around Ichigo. All of them heard an animal growl coming from them.

 ** _'They think that they can just do that stuff to my hatchling do they? I'll kill them where they stand!'_ **An angry voice rumbled.

 _Calm down Ryuu, I can handle this._ Ichigo said as she tried to calm the dragon down.

 _'Please hurry, Young Master, or else I might have to give them a piece of my mind!'_ The old man said.

 _Once again, I can handle this, Zan. I hope Shiro is sleeping..._

 _ **'Yes, the young one is sleeping. He will become berserk when he hears about this...'** _Ryuujin muttered.

Ichigo wasn't really surprised. Grown men and gangs have been trying to kidnap her or beat her up because of her body, her hair, and her eyes. She is only 13 years old. Her hair grew longer and she noticed that it had the same orange brightness. Everyone thought she dyed her hair to be a delinquent, but she never dyed it once. Her eyes were ruby red, since the day she was born. Then, she started to hit puberty.

 **[Flashback]**

She remembers the first day when she met Zangetsu and Shiro. She met them when she was 11 turning 12. She spoke to them everyday since her mom died and now, she can really say that her and Shiro are best friends. He used to be obnoxious and annoying until he actually saw her. She still remembers his face. His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were wide, his cheeks were slightly red. He stuttered, but afterwards he was instantly protective of her. She met him first.

She was also surprised to see him for the first time. He was, in basic words white. He also looked to be the same age as her. He had short, spiky white hair and his skin was literally white. His eyes were weird, but she wasn't one to judge. She had red eyes. He had gold eyes, and the normally white part was black. He wore a white robe. He stood at 4'7 while she stood at 4'5. He always called her Queen.

She also remembered the old man's reaction. He stood over her and looked her up and down. Then he declared that she will never be allowed to date anyone ever in life or death. Yeah, he was pretty crazy and overprotective.

She then realized that he didn't really look like an old man. He looked to be 30 years old, the least. He had shoulder blade length messy brown hair. And he always wore those dumb brown sunglasses. Even in the rain. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. Yeah, he was slightly weird, and always called her Young Master, no matter how many times she told him not to.

She met Ryuujin when she turned 12. He said that he was waiting for her to wake him up. His full name is Ryuujin Kokuei. He is huge. I mean GIGANTIC. He has to be about the size of 3 houses put together. His skin is the darkest black. Did she mention that he was a dragon? The Shadow Dragon King to be exact. His wings were huge. He always had black shadow tendrils coming from him. He does have a human form though, but never showed it. He took one look at her and called her his own.

She didn't learn their names until a few months after she turned 12. They told her all about Soul Reapers, Quincy, and Hollows. They told her about Zanpakutos too. She immediately noticed something weird about Zangetsu and Shiro, so she investigated. She found out that they were both indeed her Zanpakuto, just one was a hollow and one was a quincy. They were shocked about Ryuujin Kokuei though. Some Soul Reapers were duel wielders, but they had one Zanpakuto. She has two Zanpakuto, but she didn't mind.

She knew her dad was something, but she didn't know what. Her spirits told her that they couldn't teach her much, until she activated her Soul Reaper powers some day. But, she could use her quincy powers. She could also use her hollow powers, but she didn't want to attract attention. After all, she still had to watch out for Kisuke and Yoruichi.

Not that they were bad people or anything, she just didn't trust them, especially Kisuke. He seemed like the crazy scientist type. She somehow evaded them for years. She didn't know that she was unconsciously hiding her spiritual pressure. She also unlocked one of Ryuujin's abilities, which was called the Heisekai (Closed World). When she used this, the world in her eyes turned black and white, while to everyone else, it was in color. She basically slipped into her own dimension of the world, where no one could sense her, see her, or hear her. She could stay in there for as much as she wanted to, but she didn't really do so.

So, that's how she evaded them for years. She knew that the black cat was not ordinary, and she knew that Kisuke sometimes sent something or someone to watch her, so she used Heisekai and easily slippped away.

As for growing stronger, well, she could kill hollows with her quincy gun. Yes gun. Instead of making a bow, she made a gun.

This is the gun she made. She has really good aim. After all, Zangetsu trained her and he made sure she was the best. If she wanted to use a gun instead of a bow, he wasn't gonna stop her. When she used Shiro's power, she did have the mask, but she couldn't do much without her actual sword.

She did master karate and kendo though. That's why, she can handle the gangs and men who approached her. She also beat up anyone who bullied her little sisters. She didn't really have friends because of the rumors of her joining a gang and her being a troublemaker. In fact, she was far from it. She did excellent in her grades and she was mostly quiet. Her face was practically a scowl all of the time. She beat anyone who messed with her, that's why she had a lot of detentions.

In her free time, she loved to draw and sketch. She always had her sketch pad and a pencil with her at all times. She was really good. Her sketches were so life like, especially when she colored them. She could look at something once and then it would be drawn perfectly in her sketch pad. Her family cherishes her drawings, especially of her mother.

[Flashback End]

Back to the story though. Ichigo looked at her opponents, then she dropped her backpack.

"I'm not sure what you sickos want with a 13 year old, but I'm not gonna let you hit someone who isn't fighting back!" Ichigo declared as she dropped into her stance.

"Oh, and what could a little brat like you do?" One of the guys asked. Okay, now she was a little mad. She may have only been 4'6 at the time, but she was _not_ a brat.

"Oh yeah, well, I'll show you!" Ichigo shouted and went into Heisekai. She slowly approached them.

"Woah, where did she go!"

"Find her!"

"Ah!" One of the guys said as he dropped to the ground, knocked out.

"What the hell happened Jack!"

"F-Freak!" A man cried. A foot then crashed into his face and sent him flying to the ground.

"Two down already, you guys aren't even a challenge." Ichigo nonchalantly commented. She noticed the boy was still standing there, not looking bad, but she swore she saw them all beating him.

Ichigo turned to the guy that was trying to punch her. When he stuck his fist out, she literally jumped on his fist, then jumped on his head, which made him tumble to the ground. She turned around in time to catch one trying to sneak up on her and drop kicked him into the side of the building. She then turned towards the leader who was gaping at her.

"This, is all you guys could do? How disappointing." Ichigo said with a sigh. She then started to walk over the guys on the floor and towards him.

"Wait! Please stop! We didn't mean any harm!" He tried to negotiate with her.

"I think you've done enough harm." Ichigo stated as she kicked him in the groin. She smirked when she felt a wave of sympathy towards him from her spirits. She then turned towards the boy.

"Hey, how old are you, big guy?" Ichigo asked. She wasn't sure because he was so huge.

"I am 13." The boy said quietly. At that, Ichigo gaped at him.

"13? Well, you are the same age as me! You look like you could beat them, so why didn't you fight back?" Ichigo curiously asked. The boy looked hesitant, but then he answered her quietly.

"My abuelo told me, or at least tried to tell me, that fighting isn't always the answer. He never fought back or hit anyone while I hit anyone and everyone who got in my way. One day, kids' parents wanted to beat me up for hurting their kids and my abuelo took the hits for me without hitting them back. He died later on, and now I will only fight to protect others, not harm." The kid said.

 _Hmmmm. Noble, but he isn't gonna last long with that attitude...welp. I can't really change his mind either._ Ichigo thought. She was about to reply when her phone rang.

{Phone Call}

 **Ichigo:** Hello?

 **Other Person:** ICHI-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU MY SWEET, DARLING DAUGHTER?!

 **Ichigo:** DAD! Stop freaking yelling! I'm on my way!

 **Her Dad:** OHHHH MASAKI! OUR DAUGHTER IS TURNING INTO A REBEL!

 **Ichigo:** ARGH! Stupid Goat-face!

{End Call}

And with that, Ichigo slammed her phone shut. She looked up at the sky and groaned. She faced the boy and silently growled from the curious/weird look he was giving her. Why did her dad have to be so annoying?

"Look, I have to go. Just try to look out for yourself alright? I'd hate to see you on the news." Ichigo said and sighed. Before the boy could reply, she quickly took off. She didn't want her dad anymore excited as he was. She didn't look back at him, but did a half wave and ran off.

* * *

It was about a week later, when she saw the same boy. This time, he was tied to a chair and there had to be about 10-15 people surrounding him. They were under a bridge and one of them was holding a weird looking coin. She saw the boy crying and staring intently at the coin. She sighed and started walking over.

"So~ What do we have here? A bunch of punks ganging up on a kid I see." Ichigo said and put down her backpack. She took a couple steps forward and stopped before them. They turned, looked at her, and their gazes instantly became lecherous.

"Woah, nice ass and legs you got there bitch." One of them whistled at her. Ichigo blocked her mind off from her spirits so they couldn't hear what was going on.

"Well, you're not gonna have a nice anything when I'm done with you." Ichigo said and got into stance.

"Boss, maybe we could keep her. We haven't had anything to play with in a while." Another one whined. Ichigo instantly got mad.

"So you're telling me that you raped other woman." Ichigo said as she pulled out her phone.

"Hello. Yeah, I'm gonna need an ambulance. You need to bring about 9, 10, no 11 beds with you for some very injured people. I am under the bridge here by the river. Yes that river. See you soon." Ichigo said as she ended the call. The guys got upset and ran at her. She knew she could handle it easily, until she saw some put out knives. So, she might get a little cut up, she just hoped her spirits would take that well.

* * *

When Ichigo was done with them, she fell down in front of the boy with the coin in her hand. She had little cuts and one big one on her stomach. She knew she was in for it later.

"Hey, I think this is yours." Ichigo said as she panted heavily. The ropes fell off of the chair easily and he took the coin.

"Yes, thank you so much! This was the last gift, from my abuelo." The boy said happily.

"Hey, we need to get you to a hospital. Thank you for fighting for me." The boy said quietly.

"What is your name?" Ichigo asked as she was still sprawled out on the ground.

"Yasutora Sado." The kid responded.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said, but then continued.

"Hmmm. That kinda sounds like the western name 'Chad'. Do you mind if I call you Chad?" Ichigo asked. The boy thought about it for a few seconds then replied.

"No, I don't." Chad replied.

"So, how about it Chad. I fight for you, you fight for me. Since you don't like hurting people, I'll watch your back and you watch mine." Ichigo promised and held out her fist.

"Yeah, I would like that." Chad said and brought his fist to hers. He help out his hand to help her up.

"Will you be okay?" Chad asked, concerned for her. She just shook her head and replied.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. My dad is the owner of Kurosaki Clinic, after all." Ichigo supplied. She knew that she wasn't going home soon though. And she probably wasn't going to be okay after she faces her spirits, especially Shiro. He became her somewhat, insane, overprotective, perverted older brother. Zangetsu became her second dad, just serious and more protective. Ryuujin was her forever guardian, always looking over her. Based on those descriptions, this wouldn't bode well with them, and they would probably come up with some ridiculous punishment for her. She didn't have to listen to them, but she did because it felt wrong not too.

"So, I'll see you at school then, Ichigo..." Chad quietly mumbled.

"Yup, see ya Chad!" Ichigo shouted, picked up her bookbag and limped away. As soon as she was sure the she was out of sight, she used Instant Regeneration to heal her cuts. She then reluctantly lifted the mind block with a grimace.

 **Hey! What the hell happened!** Shiro asked angry.

 _'That's what we would like to know...'_ Zangetsu added.

 _Uh, nothing really, just taking care of the usual gang..._

 _ **'The usual gang. So then why are you cut up hatchling?'** _Ryuujin asked.

 **Yeah, how did ya get cut up Queen? I know ya used Instant Regen, by the way. How many of them were there!?** Shiro growled.

 _Hey, everyone just c-calm d-d-down..._

 _'Answer the question Young Master. How. Many. Were. There?'_

 _Uh, a-about 11 or s-so..._ Ichigo cringed when she heard silence. Anything was better than silence. Then she heard Ryuujin's growling.

 **What the fuck! 11 or so...Queen, you better get ya ass in here...**

 ** _'Grrrrr. Yes, come in here...'_** Ryuujin agreed.

 _B-B-But, I handled them all. I even-_

 _'You were injured, Young Master. We cannot have that. Go home and meet us inside. Now. We will...help, make sure you don't make that mistake again. And you will not shut us out ever again...'_ Zangetsu said sternly. Ichigo then scowled.

 _But-_

 _'No buts. Period.'_ Zangetsu cut her off.

 _Aw, shit._ Ichigo thought as she ran home, and accepted her fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wow, wow! Mizuiro! Did you hear? The Double-Trouble Thugs are transferring to _our_ school!" A teen with weird, spiky, chin length brown hair and brown eyes cried. The boy he was talking to wasn't even looking at him.

"Oh, you mean Ichigo and Chad? Yeah, I've heard. So what Keigo-san?" The boy on his phone replied. He has short black hair and dark green eyes. Both boys were wearing the Karakura High boy's uniform which consists of grey trousers, a white short and grey blazer.

"But Mizuiro! They're _the Double-Trouble Thugs_! I heard bad news about them!" The boy named Keigo shouted.

"Yeah? Like what?" Mizuiro asked monotonously.

"Well, for one, I heard that the guy named Ichigo, had dyed his hair bright orange and has red eye contacts. And that he beats up anyone he sees! And that he is always scowling, never smiling!" Keigo said frantically as they made their way to school.

"Wow, Keigo-san. I didn't think you would judge someone based on the rumors you heard." Mizuiro said as he still didn't look up from his phone.

"What! How could I not! I heard that Chad always followed Ichigo around and beat up all the little guys just to for fun!"

"Still, Keigo-san. We don't know those guys. For all we know, they could be nerds or something. And besides, I don't think they are beating people up for no reason..." Mizuiro responded.

They finally made it to the front of the school and noticed some kids standing around. They walked to the board showing them their classes and schedules.

"Hey, look Mizuiro! Me and you are in the same class!"

"Yipee." Mizuiro said monotonously.

"We also have a couple other kids. Uryuu Ishida...Orihime Inoue...Tatsuki Arisawa...a couple others... _! Ichigo Kurosaki and Yasutora Sado_!" Keigo shouted and cried fake tears.

"Cool. Maybe we could finally meet them." Mizuiro said calmly.

"Meet them?! I wanna stay the hell away from them! I don't wanna die so young~!" Keigo whined.

 ** _CRASH!_**

Mizuiro looked up from his phone for once and turned towards the noise. Keigo also stopped playing around and looked too. It came from somewhere over the bushes, so they went to check it out. They crawled over and watched the scene silently. They saw the tall, dark-skinned guy which they assumed was Chad, but no Ichigo. He was standing over the guy, who was on the ground holding a broken nose.

"Hey, that's gotta be Chad. So where's the other one?" Keigo whispered to Mizuiro. Mizuiro didn't reply and kept watching the scene.

"Hey Chad!" A feminine voice shouted. Keigo and Mizuiro saw a beautiful girl with long, wavy bright orange hair run over to Chad. She had a big chest, about C-cups and a slim waist. She had long legs and a firm ass. She had red eyes. All, in all, she was beautiful. She wore the girl's uniform which consisted of a grey skirt, white shirt with red bow tie, and grey blazer for girls.

"Oh my gosh Mizuiro! Look at that hot chick! We have to save her from Chad!" Keigo whispered and was about to jump out when Mizuiro stopped him.

"Keigo. Look at the girl closely. Bright orange hair...red eyes..." Mizuiro said slowly. Keigo suddenly took a look of realization.

"No way! B-But...I heard Ichigo was a guy! Not some babe! Hey look, there's a guy sneaking up on her!" Keigo whisper-shouted, but quieted when they saw Ichigo and Chad glance there way. Just when the guy was about to punch Ichigo, they saw her jump, and roundhouse kick him in the head.

"Argh! You stupid bitch! Why can't you just be a weak bitch like the other girls I took..." The guy whined.

"So you saying you took and raped other girls! Why I ought a-" Ichigo said but got cut off.

"Ichigo, let's just leave him be." Chad interrupted. Ichigo took one more glare at the guy, then started to walk off with Chad.

"Chad, you always do this to me~! Every time they flaunt their crimes, you pull me away." Ichigo whined and stomped her feet. Chad just sighed.

"I don't want you to accidentally kill them or something..." Chad said quietly. Ichigo scowled.

"Oh you know I never killed anyone before. Just hurt them a little more than they already were. And besides, they deserved it! They sounded so proud when they talked about how they raped those girls..." Ichigo ranted. Chad sighed. Keigo was thinking hard when Mizuiro got up and stepped out of the bushes. Ichigo whirled around and was about to take a stance, when she saw then wearing similar uniforms. But, then again, those guys were wearing their school uniforms too...

"Hello, I'm Mizuiro Kojima. Nice to meet you." Mizuiro said as he stuck out his hand. Ichigo looked at it and took it.

"I'm in class 1-3." Mizuiro said.

"Oh. Class 1-3? Then we are gonna be in the same class then! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this," Ichigo paused when Chad leaned forward "is Chad Yasutora." Chad grunted but didn't say anything. Mizuiro nodded.

"It's good to meet ya. Um, hey, who's your friend?" Ichigo asked as she gathered her hair and put it into a high ponytail. She left some bangs framing her face. They looked and saw Keigo still sitting in the bushes.

"Oh, that's Keigo Asano. He doesn't do too well in school, but he's a smart guy. Honest, likeable, loyal, what can I say? He's a hundred times better than me!" Mizuiro said as Keigo started to approach them, but fell on his face and started crying.

"Ah, your incredible." Ichigo said respectfully as she finished putting her hair in a high ponytail.

"Huh?" Mizuiro said confused.

"I mean, for someone to have so many nice things to say about his friend, that's pretty rare nowadays..." Ichigo trailed off as Chad nodded. Mizuiro turned to help Keigo up, when 5 more guys stepped out from hiding wearing school uniforms. One of them put a foot on Keigo's back to keep him down.

"Oi! You stupid bitch! You think you and your friend could just walk away after taking down the Boss!?" One guy with yellow hair asked. Ichigo sighed and Mizuiro just looked on with worry. Keigo started crying and whining again and Chad grunted.

"So, Mizuiro, how good are ya at making up excuses?" Ichigo nonchalantly asked as she took a step forward with Chad backing her up. Mizuiro paused, then answered.

"I'm so good, it's sick."

"Alright then, you've got 5 minutes to think of something creative. We're gonna need a story that's good enough to keep us from getting suspended, for rescuing your friend Keigo!"

* * *

"So, what did you think about them?" Mizuiro asked as he rode his bike home slowly with Keigo sitting behind him.

"To be honest, they were different from what I expected. Way different." Keigo answered, seriously for once.

"They were right. Especially Chad. He looked like he didn't want to hurt a fly." Mizuiro added.

"Well, I think Ichigo's cool, even if she's a girl. She answered me truthfully when I asked if that was her real hair and eye color."

"I would honestly punch you in the face for asking me such questions Keigo."

"WHAT! How could you Mizuiro!" Keigo cried.

"No, really. Ichigo is smart, blunt, and pretty. She does have a scowl on her face most of the time, but she does know how to live a little. And she and Chad are really close. Even if he says 10 words a day..." Mizuiro sighed still bicycling.

"Yeah, you're right. I feel like life is gonna be more interesting from now on." Keigo said thoughtfully.

 _Me too._ Mizuiro thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: This chapter is longer than the others because of some action scenes. I will try my best to make them imaginable. And, Bleach does not belong to me, I'll say that every once in a while.**_

* * *

"You think you could just jump one of my boys and walk away!" A guy with a hat shouted. He walked forward and threw out a fist to punch the teen. She stood there, calmly with her hands in her pockets and sent a high kick towards his face. The guy fell down and the girl repeatedly stomped on him.

"Hey, Lil Yama's down! We gotta help him!" A guy with a mustache cried.

"Are you crazy?!" Another guy with a low ponytail asked.

"No way I'm taking on that psycho bitch!" A fat guy stated. They watched the girl stomp his head into the concrete. When she was finished, she faced the rest of the guys, her bright orange swaying with her.

"Now, listen up you punk scum! You see that!" The girl asked, pointing towards a vase full of flowers that were in front of a pole, knocked over.

"First question. What do you think that is?" The teen asked. No one said anything.

"You! The one in the middle, answer!" She shouted. The guy with the mustache looked at his companions and realized he was in the middle.

"Wait! You talking to me? Well, I guess someone left those flowers there for some kid who got killed here..." The guy spit out and instantly got kicked in the face.

"That's correct! Now the next question. That vase over there, why is it lying on it's side?" She asked, looking at the ground. The fat guy then answered.

"I-I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here. W-We didn't-AGH!" The men yelped when she jumped, spun, and kicked them both in the stomach, sending them crashing towards the ground.

"You guys catch on fast. Now go and apologize or else the next time the flowers'll be here for you!" The girl yelled, a scary demonic shadow phasing behind her. Somehow, they could hear growls and whispers coming from the shadows.

"GAHHH! WE'RE SO SORRY!" One guy said, getting up and running away.

"Yeah, very sorry!" The rest of the guys said, following the first guys example and running. The teen scowled, then sighed.

"There, that ought a keep those guys from showing their ugly faces around here ever again." The teen stated, then turned towards the pole and gathered up the vase and flowers. She set it back up right.

"Sorry about all that, I think I'll stop by tomorrow and bring you new flowers." The teen said to the air. But in reality, she was talking to the little dead girl that no one but her could see.

"Thank you Onee-chan! I think I might finally be able to rest in peace." She said softly.

"Hey, it's the least that I can do. After all, you deserve to rest in peace." The orange haired teen said and walked away, waving goodbye with turning around.

* * *

" _GAH!_ " The teen yelled as she walked through her home door. A man wearing a doctor's coat had his arms around her, and was hugging her very tightly.

"Oh Ichigo! My darling daughter is home at last!" He shouted, rubbing his cheek against hers with a goofy smile on his face. She scowled and struggled to get out of the grip. She gave up and kneed him in the groin.

"Dad! You don't need to crush me to death! I just walked through the door!" She shouted, her face red from anger and frustration. He got up like he didn't just get hurt.

"Ichigo! You are late for dinner. Again!" He said.

"Come on! I was helping a spirit find peace! And, I don't need a curfew, I'm 15!" Ichigo shouted, a vein pulsing on her forehead, showing her anger.

"Silence! Oh, so it's the ghost's fault now is it? And I suppose it was the ghost's fault that you left your room a mess?!" Her dad shouted, also gaining a tick mark and put his head against hers. Then she started to hit him repeatedly and he started to hit her.

"When are you gonna show some discipline! Just because you see ghosts and I don't, doesn't mean you can- _gah_! _Gah_!" Her dad was saying as they were both still fighting each other.

"Hey! Stop the fighting you two! Come over here and eat your dinner!" A small, child voice demanded. The brown haired girl was in the middle of mixing up something, sitting at the dining table. She was watching her sister and father fight. Again! And she made dinner for them!

"Yuzu, let them fight. More rice for me." The other girl said with short black hair. She really didn't care if they ate or not. She held out her bowl for more rice at the dining table.

"That's not very nice, Karin!" Yuzu scolded her. The father and daughter continued to fight, until she punched him in the face really hard and sent him flying.

"I've got to tell ya dad! Trying to make me come home really early is uncool!" Ichigo shouted pointing at him.

"Speaking of uncool Ichi-nee, you gotta new one." Karin said uninterested Ichigo turned around and saw the old dead guy floating above her.

"Hey, how long have you been there? Take a hike will ya! Ya damn pest!" She growled angrily, swatting the air, trying to hit the ghost above her.

"I'm so done. Poor Ichi-nee. Dad or ghost, it's always something." Karin said sighing. She stopped eating to turn in her chair and look at her sister handle the ghost.

"Well, I think she's kinda lucky to be able to see ghosts. I sorta sense their presence sometimes, but that's about it!" Yuzu said.

"I don't see what the big deal is with ghosts. I don't even believe in them." Karin said monotonously. She turned when she heard Yuzu gasp.

"Karin! I don't get how you could say something like that! I thought you had the power to see spirits too!" Yuzu commented.

"I'm in permanent denial. Just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them." Karin stated.

"Brrr. That's really cold." The old dead guy added.

"Like my dinner." Ichigo stated, sighing. She missed when her dad somehow got close to her and tripped her, bringing her to the floor and putting her in a headlock. She slipped out of it and punched him in the chin. Ichigo growled and turned around.

"Grrrr. Never mind dinner, I'm going in my room." Ichigo said telling everyone good night.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Yuzu called out.

"Huh?" Their dad mumbled, rubbing his face, still laying on the floor.

"Wow, you sure have a way with kids, don't ya?" Karin asked their dad. He suddenly shot up off the floor and looked offended.

"ME! What did I do?" He asked obliviously. Ichigo put her bag down and changed into her pajamas really quickly. She put her hair into a braid that fell down her back and lye down on her bed.

"Geez. She's kinda having a rough time right now." Yuzu told their dad.

"Yeah. Said she's seeing spirits more lately than ever before." Karin added.

 _And hollows._ Ichigo thought gloomily.

"WHAT! Why would she talk about these things with you two instead of coming to her own dad?! That doesn't make sense!" He said in disbelief.

"Sure it does. For one thing you're over 40. For another, emotionally, you're still at a preschool level dad. Admit it." Karin said. Their dad then started sulking and staggered towards a poster of their mom on the wall.

"Oh my dear wife! Maybe it's because they're growing up, but our daughters are being so mean to me! What do I do? What do I doooo~!" He cried dramatically, hugging the poster.

"Well for starters, you might wanna take down that poster..." Karin suggested.

* * *

"Good morning Ichi-nee!" Yuzu greeted happily. Ichigo just finished getting ready for school after a long night of talking with her spirits. She decided to wear her orange hair in a messy bun today, with a few bangs framing her face.

"Good morning." Ichigo replied after grabbing a piece of toast. After a thought, she spoke up.

"Where's dad?"

"Early meeting. He said he'd be late tonight too." Karin said, drinking tea at the dining table.

 _Yeah right._ Ichigo thought bitterly. Instead of voicing what she thought out loud, she simply said,

"Again huh? He's been going to a lot of those lately." Ichigo replied with the toast still in her mouth. She turned to watch the news and noticed that a part of the town seemed destroyed. Yuzu noticed too and came over.

"Did something bad happen?" Yuzu asked.

"That's near here." Ichigo responded. She looked closer and saw what looked like images of a large footprint.

 _That has to be a-_

 _'Hollow. Yes, Young Master. I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen soon...'_ Zangetsu stated, his voice fading away.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the street, looking for the pole with the flowers in front of it to replace them. She kept her promise, and brought new flowers for the dead girl.

"Hello?" Ichigo called out, looking for the girl. She whirled around when she heard a terrible roar.

 ** _EEEEEOOOOOOOO!_**

 _Damn, a hollow._ Ichigo thought. She usually hid when she killed hollows, but from the screams she heard, it seemed to be attacking in a crowded area. She ran to the place she sensed it as fast as she could.

She ran to the area and saw the destruction it caused. She waited for it to appear through the dust. Everyone was running around her, screaming and shouting. She was about to form her gun, when she saw that the bug-like hollow had the little dead girl in his giant hand. She cursed and ran forward, jumping really high and kicked the hollow in the face. She sent some spiritual energy into that kick, but it wasn't enough to kill it. It dropped the little girl though, and they both started to run.

"AH! What is that thing?!" The little girl cried as they ran.

"It's called a Hollow. They come to this world to eat souls and stay alive!" Ichigo quickly told her and jumped to dodge a claw that tried to hit her. She cursed as she realized that the little girl wasn't following her. She turned around and saw that the little girl fell and that the hollow was right above her. She ran forward was about to form her gun when she sensed something.

She saw a black butterfly flutter in her face and her face immediately changed into a look of panic.

 _Soul Reaper!_ Ichigo thought.

She looked up and saw a boy with short messy black hair and purple eyes. He pulled out his Zanpakuto and sliced the hollow in the mouth.

 ** _EEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOAAAA!_** The hollow roared again. He jumped back and this time, sliced the hollow through the mask. The hollow disappeared and dispersed into energy particles. He slid his Zanpakuto back into his sheath. He gave Ichigo and the dead girl a side glance and walked away.

Ichigo was kinda glad. She didn't want Soul Reapers to notice her, and she had a feeling something was gonna happen soon.

* * *

Ichigo crawled in her bed after another long day. She thought about the hollow and the Soul Reaper from earlier. She looked at the ceiling and sighed.

 _Aw man. I know this isn't the first time I've seen a Soul Reaper, but it's the first time I've almost exposed myself to one._ Ichigo thought to herself. She felt that all of her spirits were sleeping and tried to go to sleep, but seemed to couldn't.

Just then, Ichigo saw a black butterfly fly through her window.

 _Oh no!_ Ichigo thought. She turned her head and saw the Soul Reaper from earlier hop through the window over her desk. She saw him look around and quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be sleep.

"It's getting closer. I feel it." He mumbled. She was waiting for him to leave. She heard silence for a moment and opened up one eye, only to see his face 3 inches from hers.

"AH!" She screamed and reflexively punched him in the face. He stumbled back and held his nose, swearing under his breath. He fell on top of her chair, which tipped over and sent him crashing to the ground, head first. She couldn't hold it in anymore, and started laughing her ass off.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! Hehehehehe!" Ichigo laughed and couldn't help it when she saw his face scrunched up in pain. She covered her mouth to try and stop, but silently giggled when he sent her a glare. Then his face changed to a look of surprise.

"H-Hey! You can hear me and see me!?" The boy asked, still holding his nose that was slowly healing with the kido he was using.

"No, I'm afraid not." She said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes when she saw him glare at her.

"Uh, yeah you can." He stated.

"Well, it's your fault for asking the obvious." Ichigo said once again rolling her eyes.

"More importantly, who are you and why are you in my house?!" Ichigo said, faking that she doesn't know anything.

The boy stood up and was about 6 inches taller than her, and she was only 5 ft. His nose was mostly healed and he had straightened out his robes.

"Oh, you were the girl I saw in town earlier. I remember you!"

"I'm not really sure how you could remember me, when you barely looked at me earlier..."

The boy growled but then gathered his composure. He cleared his throat and continued.

"This is very strange indeed. You look normal, but you must be defective in some way..." He trailed off. He reached down and started touching and poking her face. She gained a tick mark and started to growl.

"Get your meaty hands off perv! I'll show ya defective!" She declared. She threw a quick punch at him, and he barely managed to dodge. He caught her off guard when he stooped low and swung his leg under her, which cause her to fall. She groaned and decided to stay on the floor.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"You want to know, then I'll tell you. I am a Soul Reaper." He said.

* * *

"Alright. So you telling me that you are a Soul Reaper?"

"Uh huh."

"And you were sent here on a mission by something called the Soul Society?"

"Mhm."

"To deal with demons like the one we saw in the street today?"

"Mhm."

"Which was chasing that girl's soul?"

"Mhm."

"That's all believable to me," Ichigo said gaining a tick mark on her forehead.

"ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!" She finished, turning her desk over. The boy looked at her with disbelief.

"How dare you!? Why wouldn't you believe in Soul Reapers when you just admitted you can see spirits?" The boy asked.

"I've never seen or heard of Soul Reapers before. And frankly, your whole story is just too incredible. I don't believe in anything I can't see." Ichigo stated.

"Well you see me don't you?" The boy said heatedly.

"Well that's true. And I'd agree with the fact that you're not human. Why don't you go play your Soul Reaper games somewhere else, okay _stu-pid_." Ichigo told him with a smirk and flicked him in the forehead.

"Now run along, mutt." Ichigo added. Ichigo really should've seen the signs that she was pushing him to the limit. He was basically frothing at the mouth.

"Oh, so I am a mutt am I?" He growled.

" _ **Bakudo number 1: Sai** " _He shouted. Ichigo felt her arms being restrained behind her back. She fell to her knees and glared at him.

 _Ugh, did he really have to use kido? Agh! My kido skills suck..._ Ichigo inwardly ranted.

"Agh! I can't move! What did you do to me, perv?" Ichigo growled out. She glared harder at him when she saw him smirking smugly at her.

"Paralysis. I've used what's called a kido on you. And stop calling me a pervert!"

"Well, what else am I to expect when some guy jumps threw my window, appears in my face, and is now restraining me? I am completely defenseless and vulnerable..." She silently laughed when she saw his face go red.

"T-That's not how it went!" He sputtered.

"Oh? Then enlighten me!" She challenged. He looked like he was about to retort, then thought against it.

"Ignoring that for now, kido is an incantation only we Soul Reapers can use. Believe me now? I would kill you on the for your insults if it were not against my orders..." The boy spat out and unsheathed his sword. Ichigo actually panicked for a moment until she saw him do a konso on that old dead ghost from yesterday.

"Please don't, I don't want to be sent to the Underworld." The old guy cried. He then smiled softly at him.

"No, you needn't worry. You are going to a better place called the Soul Society." He said softly.

 _As if the Soul Society was a better place. I mean, you still have to fight for your life in the Rukon districts..._ Ichigo thought bitterly. The ghost then glowed and dissolved into energy, following the black butterfly.

"Where did he go?" Ichigo asked.

"I performed a konso and sent his spirit to the Soul Society." The boy explained.

"Now, I'll explain to you why I'm here, and I'll use small words so you can understand it." The boy sneered.

"If anything, I need to use small words so you can understand me..." Ichigo mumbled under her breath. The boy seemed to hear her and grew a tick mark, but ignored her. He reached a hand in his robes and pulled out a small sketchpad.

"There are 2 types of spirits in this world. The first kind are the normal spirits called Wholes. The spirits that you usually see are called this kind." He said and showed her a crappy drawing with a white bunny smiling.

"The second kind are evil spirits known as Hollows. The Hollows attack people, living or dead, in order to devour their souls." He then showed her a picture of a bunny-looking thing with short ears and an evil smile on it's face.

"Any questions before I go on?" He asked. Ichigo, still on the floor, asked the first thing that came to her head.

"First of all, why do your drawings suck so bad?" She asked. What she did not expect was for the boy to step forward and draw a mustache on her face in what looked to be permanent marker.

"Gaaah! You'll pay for this..." She promised, struggling to break the restraints.

"Wait, I have another question. What are you wearing?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, what I am wearing is called a Shihakusho. Every Soul Reaper wears one. Some wear kimonos over their's but, you'll mostly see everyone wearing these all black robes."

"Now, lets us continue with our lesson. There are 2 main jobs for Soul Reapers. First, to lead Wholes to the Soul Society through konso. Second, to eliminate the Hollows wherever we find them."He finished explaining.

 ** _EEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!_**

"Huh? What was that?!" Ichigo faked surprise. But, she really was starting to panic because it sounded close, too close for comfort. She promised to protect her family, no matter what the cost...

"One thing we do know, there is still a second Hollow prowling nearby." The boy stated calmly, as if he didn't hear the roar. Wait, did he hear the roar?

"Then what the hell are you waiting for!? Go out and kill it!" Ichigo cried. It was getting closer and closer.

"I would, but I can't seem to detect it's location. Usually, I have no trouble detecting a Hollow that is close by, but it seems as if something powerful is jamming my senses..." He said frustrated. Ichigo couldn't believe him.

" What are you? Deaf? Don't you hear that?! Something is howling out there!" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean? I-" The boy was cut off as he heard it.

 ** _OOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_**

The boy got up and pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"Now, I can hear it! It's definitely a Hollow."

"That's what I've been telling you!-" Ichigo started, but stopped when she heard yelling.

" _UUWAAAHHH_!" Someone yelled.

"That's Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled.

 _Damn it! Please be alright guys. I'll be there!_ Ichigo thought. She noticed the boy running out to the hall.

"Hey, wait! Release me!" She shouted. The boy ran in the hallway and stopped when he felt an immense Spiritual Pressure. It was so strong, his hair was flying everywhere!

 _How could I not have sensed this before?_ The boy thought in shocked.

"I-Ich-igo." Yuzu said softly with cuts on her body. She staggered down the hallway, around the boy, and fell down right in front of her door. Ichigo's heart broke when she saw her.

 _Damn! Stupid Soul Reaper! I could kill this Hollow with my eyes closed for crying out loud!_ Ichigo thought frustrated as she got up.

"Yuzu! What happened?!"

"I-Ichi-nee! Ah! *cough* K-Karin's been _AH_!- I-Ichigo. You gotta save her. _Unh_!" Yuzu sputtered as she passed out. Ichigo's red eyes widened.

"LOOK! You gotta let me go!" Ichigo shouted.

 _How come you guys are still sleeping! Ugh!_ Ichigo wondered. Her spirits were asleep during the whole thing. _Something's not right..._

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" They both turned their heads when they heard that scream.

 _Shit! It's Karin!_

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled when the boy ran downstairs.

"Gotta b-break free." Ichigo mumbled. She got up and staggered down the hallway. She fell down the stairs and landed next to the boy.

"AAAHHHH! Put me down, Ugly!" Karin yelled, squirming in the Hollow's giant hand.

"Stay out of it!" The boy yelled to Ichigo. The boy was surprised when Ichigo stood up.

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled. She walked towards the huge hole in her house and saw the Hollow trying to eat Karin.

"You'll only get in the way!" The boy yelled as she brushed past him.

"Shut up." Ichigo growled.

"AHHH!"

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted and slowly forced her arms apart.

"Stop! The kido is too strong for a human to break! If you keep trying, you'll only cause damage to your soul!" The boy warned her. But she wasn't listening at this point. She was slowly building up her Spiritual Energy to bust it open. The boy looked at her in amazement.

"What? She's breaking the kido..." He trailed off in awe. Ichigo finally broke it and ran outside.

"Don't do it!" The boy shouted to her when she grabbed a chair.

Ichigo ran at the beast, chair in hand, ready to swing when her sister distracted her.

"Ichi-nee! Get me outta here!" Karin yelled. Ichigo slowed down, but that was all the Hollow needed. He punched Ichigo, sending her flying into the street.

"K-Karin." Ichigo grunted.

"Oh. I found you." The Hollow grumbled. He tried to punch her again, but she dodged. The boy then ran forward and sliced the Hollow's leg and arm.

 _EEEEEEOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!_

The Hollow let go of Karin and Ichigo slid forward and caught her. The Hollow then vanished.

"Karin! NO!" Ichigo shouted when she saw Karin was knocked out.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious." The boy reassured.

"The Hollow left without devouring either of your sister's souls. It seems to be seeking a different soul to eat. One with a much higher concentration of Spiritual Energy. I am pretty sure that they are, in fact, after you." The boy added after a thought.

"Damn." Ichigo said.

"It came back! Get out of here!" The boy shouted when a black portal opened in front of them. The Hollow stepped out and roared again. Ichigo didn't move though.

 _Damn! Why is this shit happening now of all times!_ Ichigo thought. She brought Karin to the side and got up. She forgot that the Hollow was even there and didn't realize it's attack until it was in her face. She closed her eyes and waited for it to hit.

* * *

 _SLICE!_

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes when she didn't feel the attack. She saw the Soul Reaper standing in front of her with his arm halfway stuck in the Hollow's mouth and his sword in the Hollow's teeth. He yanked his arm and the sword out and fell on his knees, blood coming out of his wounds.

"Soul Reaper!" Ichigo yelled. She didn't want him to get hurt. She was gonna use Instant Regen if the injury was too bad.

"You...you f-fool. You completely forgot about the Hollow in front of us." The boy sputtered out as he struggled and moved himself to lean on a pole.

"There...is...only one thing I can d-do. You...want to s-save your family...right?" The boy asked.

"Of course I do!" Ichigo shouted in response.

"It will only be temporary, but you must b-become a Soul Reaper yourself."

"Wha?"

"Y-You must take my Zanpakuto and run it through, to the center of your being, so that I may pour my powers into you." The boy instructed.

"I can't guarantee that you will live, but if it doesn't work, it wont matter." He added. Ichigo stood there for a few seconds until she heard the Hollow coming closer.

"Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper." Ichigo said and took a step forward.

"My n-name is Rukito Kuchiki." He said holding out his sword. The Hollow then started running forward. Ichigo took a step forward and wrapped both hands around his blade and put it on the tip of his chest.

"And my name, is, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo told him. Rukito then plunged his Zanpakuto through Ichigo's chest and a blinding explosion happened.

* * *

 _SLICE!_

The Hollows arm fell off. Rukito looked up to see Ichigo wearing a short Shihakusho that only reached the middle of her thighs and had a hood attached to the back. The Shihakusho did show a bit of her cleavage. The sleeves were longer and concealed her hands. She wore black boots that went all they way above her knees. In her hands, She held a sword that was the same height as her with a tan sheath on her back.

"How is that possible? I meant to give her only half of my power, but somehow she's taken nearly all of it!" Rukito asked himself. He was now wearing a white robe with some blood on it. He looked up at her in awe.

"This ends now!" Ichigo shouted, then ran at it.

 _What kind of being is she?_ Rukito thought as he watched her gracefully cut up the Hollow.

 _I've never seen a human with Spiritual Energy this strong! That's what must have been blocking me from detecting the Hollow earlier. I've never heard of a human with enough strength to break a kido on her own. And I have never seen a Soul Reaper wield such a huge Zanpakuto._ Rukito thought. He was also wondering why her Shihakusho was different from the regular ones, then again, it could just be her soul...

"You will pay the price for hurting my family, ugly bastard!" Ichigo shouted and in one move, she sliced the Hollow's mask in half. It was so fast, that no one knew what happened until it turned into energy particles.

She sheathed her blade and then fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

"GOOOOD MOOOOORNING IIICCHHHIIIIGGGGOOOO!"

 _WHAM!_

"Ugh! Stupid Goat-face! Is that anyway to wake up your daughter in the morning?!"

"OH MASAKI! Why are our daughters so mean!"

Ichigo, who was sitting on top of her dad, got up and dragged him out of her room and threw with down the stairs. Then she slammed her door. She glanced at the clock on her desk and saw that it was 8:00 a.m. then she relaxed.

 _WAIT A MINUTE? It's 8:00! I gotta go to school!_ Ichigo thought in her mind.

She quickly got in the shower and brushed her teeth. She threw on her uniform and shoes then ran back in the bathroom to fix her hair. She placed it in a high ponytail with her bangs out. She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. She was about to run out the door when she saw the huge hole in her house.

 _Oh shit! I forgot about Karin and Yuzu!_ Ichigo thought and quickly ran back inside.

She looked for Yuzu and Karin, only to see them sitting at the breakfast table, perfectly fine.

"Hey, Ichi-nee! Good morning!" Yuzu sang happily. Ichigo looked them both over twice before saying her own greeting.

"Good morning girls. You both look fine." She stated.

"Yeah we are, why wouldn't we be?" Karin asked bluntly.

"Well, last night-" Ichigo was cut off.

"A truck ran into our home and none of us gets a single scratch!" Her dad finshed. She looked at him like he was crazy.

 _A truck? Is that what they think happened? Their wounds are totally gone too._ Ichigo thought. She clearly remembered Rukito and how she took his powers.

"What's more miraculous is that none of use even woke up when it happened." Karin said. Ichigo was still staring at the hole, trying to figure out how know one remembered what happened, except for her dad. Because she knew that he had to at least remember something.

"Ichi-nee, you better hurry up and eat breakfast or you're gonna be late." Yuzu told her.

"I'm already late enough as it is." Ichigo said and her face turned back into her normal scowl.

 _I wonder if he went back to the Soul Society..._ Ichigo thought.

* * *

"Hey Orihime, did you bring lunch today?" A brown eyed girl with short, spiky black hair asked. She wasn't really tall and only stood at 5'1.

"Mhm. I brought my ramen and jelly with mustard on top!" The other girl replied happily. She had long, waist-length burnt orange hair. She had brown eyes and big breast. They were D-cups, like Ichigo's. She was only an inch taller than her friend next to her.

"Would you like some Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki was already trying hard enough to imagine what it would look like, let alone taste.

"N-No thanks, Orihime..." Tatsuki replied, nicely turning down her offer. They kept walking down the hall, trying to get to their classroom.

"But it's really good-AH!" Orihime yelped when she got knocked on her butt. Her lunchbox fell out of her hands, along with her books and papers.

"Oh, its you. Hey Orihime." The teen with bright orange hair said casually. Orihime apologized and Tatsuki jumped in her face and growled at her.

"Ichigo! You knocked her down and that's all you can say? What the heck's the matter with you?!" Tatsuki asked.

"Sorry. I was running late for school this morning and didn't see you guys til you were on the floor." Ichigo apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey, you need a hand Orihime?" Ichigo asked as she bent down to help her up. But Orihime quickly stood up and waved her off.

"No, that's okay, really. I-I-I-I ha-ha-have volleyball. Yeah volleyball. Goodbye!" Orihime said very quickly and ran away.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki called out.

"What's the matter with her?" Ichigo asked, still standing next to Tatsuki.

"Hm. What could it be? I don't know. Maybe it was your ugly mug." Tatsuki said eye-smiling and rolled her eyes.

"By the way, why are you so late? I mean, it's time for lunch already." Tatsuki asked her.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'll tell you later." Ichigo said and walked away, her ponytail swishing with every step she took.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo, I heard a truck crashed into your house last night." Keigo said, facing Ichigo as he was leaning on the desk in front of Ichigo.

"Pretty much." Ichigo replied bluntly, sitting at her desk.

"So, did ya clean it all up yet?" Mizuiro asked from her left.

"What, are you kidding? It's gonna take forever!" Ichigo huffed, crossing her arms with a scowl.

"Need any help?" Chad asked quietly from her right. Ichigo looked up at him and thought about it.

"Nah, that's okay." Ichigo replied, flashing him a quick soft smile, then back to her regular scowl.

"Yeah Chad, I mean you could end up bringing the whole house down, ya know." Keigo said jokingly.

"Hey, what have we got next?" Ichigo turned and asked Mizuiro.

"Language lab." Mizuiro replied without looking.

"Hello, you're Ichigo aren't you?" A familiar voice asked behind her.

"Uh, huh?" Ichigo uttered and turned around to see a familiar dark purple eyed boy with messy black hair.

"Wha?" Ichigo intelligently mumbled.

"I'll be sitting next to you from now on. My name is Rukito." The boy said with a smile.

"Guh! Eaahhh! GAH! I-It's you! The perv!" Ichigo shrieked, pointing her finger at him. Rukito grew a tick mark, but calmly ignored her.

 _"The perv?"_ Mizuiro silently mouthed to himself.

"Hey Ichigo! What's wrong with you?" Keigo asked.

"Do you know each other?" Chad asked curiously.

"Of course not, we've never met before. Isn't that right Ichigo?" Rukito answered.

"Rukito's a brand new transfer student." Mizuiro supplied.

"Nice to meet'cha~." Keigo added. Chad just grunted and nodded his head.

"It's a pleasure." Rukito said politely while holding his hand out for Ichigo to shake. Ichigo was about to shake, but did a double-take when she saw his hand. She read the message about 3 times to make sure it was true.

 _"Make a scene and you are so dead!"_ The message read. Her red eyes widened but then narrowed into a glare.

* * *

"Alright you freaky little nutjob! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo shouted to Rukito after she dragged him outside of the school.

" _Oh! Please, don't hurt me Young Lady! I beg you!~_ " Rukito cried in a high pitched voice and had his hands in front of him in a placating manner.

"First of all, you can stop playing around." Ichigo said, pointing at Rukito and glaring at him.

"Now, what the hell are you doing here? As a matter of fact, why the hell are you in my school?" Ichigo demanded.

"Hmmmm. Well, maybe it has to do with the fact that I have lost my Soul Reaper powers last night..." Rukito said sarcastically and Ichigo glared harder at him.

"No duh it has to do with the fact that you lost your powers, but why are you at my school? I mean, aren't you a little, no, _way_ too old to be in my school?" Ichigo asked and snickered when Rukito gained a tick mark.

"Look, age has nothing to do with it. As long as I look like I'm your age, then I am your age. Now, for the reason why I am here is because my powers got absorbed into you, Ichigo. So, now I'm stuck in this ridiculous Gigai form for the time being..."

"What's a Gigai?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a temporary body that serves as a vessel for an emergency. If a Soul Reaper is drastically weakened, they reside inside of a Gigai until their powers come back." Rukito explained. Ichigo nodded her head in understanding, since this is something she did not know.

"Oh, now I get it. So that's why people were able to see you before right?" Ichigo asked.

"Precisely. And so, until all of my powers come back, its up to you Ichigo to perform the duties of a Soul Reaper." Rukito stated while holding out his hand. Ichigo's face changed into one of complete confusion.

 _Wait, he expects me to do his job for him? I don't have any problems with that, but I don't need anymore attention! I'm pretty sure Kisuke and Yoruichi both felt my Spiritual Pressure last night. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he got the Gigai from them. They are probably gonna try harder now to keep me under watch..._ Ichigo thought to herself.

"Huh?" She muttered, but Rukito didn't hear her as he kept rambling on.

"It's only natural. You now possess the strength of a Soul Reaper. You do not have the right to refuse your call-"

"No way!" Ichigo spit out interrupting him, holding her arms in an 'x' shape in front of her.

"What?" Rukito asked dumbfounded.

"My monster fighting days are over! That was a one time deal." Ichigo replied shaking her head.

 _Of course, I'll kill them secretly, like I always have. And once I figure out what's wrong with Shiro, Zan, and Ryuujin, we can work on my Soul Reaper powers..._ Ichigo thought. She couldn't hear or talk to her spirits ever since she took Rukito's powers. When she entered her Inner World, she found herself staring at a big block of ice, not her usual city and forest. It was...disconcerting, really.

"Don't be ridiculous Ichigo! You did just fine yesterday." Rukito reassured.

"That was only because my family was in danger. But its not like I'm ready to go and fight for complete strangers or anything." Ichigo said, lying. She turned around but stopped to take one last glance at Rukito.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Ichigo said coolly and started walking away.

* * *

Ichigo should have really seen it coming, but for the life of her, she somehow thought he was gonna let her freely walk away.

"I see..." Rukito muttered while pulling out a glove with a skull on it.

"Guess there's no other choice then..." Rukito finished.

Ichigo was walking away when she heard Rukito call her.

"Hey!" Rukito shouted. Just when she turned around, she felt a hand on her stomach, pushing her. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing her short Shihakusho. She looked forward and saw Rukito standing in front of...her...body...

"AHHH CRAP! What happened to my body!?" She shrieked, her eyes widening. Then she looked at her hands. Honestly, even though she knows about Soul Reaper, this has never happened to her before. So, it's natural that she would freak.

"What in the world did you do to me!?" Ichigo asked, still looking at her hands.

"Follow me." Rukito says and starts to walk away. He stopped when he realized that she wasn't following her. He turned around and saw her standing there with her arms crossed over chest.

"If you think I'm following you anywhere, you're crazy." Ichigo said with a smirk. Rukito sighed and walked back to her.

"Come on, or else, I will have to use...drastic measures." Rukito said with a weird glint in his eyes that Ichigo did not like at all.

Ichigo suddenly became wary of him and put a hand on the hilt of her sword. He stepped closer and Ichigo waited for the attack. But, what she didn't expect was for him to effortlessly pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. She was shocked for a moment, but then started to struggle and scream. Rukito just kept walking towards his destination.

"H-HEY! Put me down perv! T-This is a crime! You're kidnapping me!" She shrieked and struggled harder. But, he responded by tightening his grip on her legs show she wouldn't be kicking him anymore.

"You know,it's a good thing that you are really light and short. This just makes my job way easier." He said smirking smugly. She growled and tried beating on his back but it wasn't even affecting him.

 _Damn boys and their naturally superior physical strength! Damn me and my shortness! It's not my fault that I'm only 5 ft!_ Ichigo cried in her mind and gave up struggling.

* * *

"Hey, you gonna tell me where we're going?" Ichigo asked, still being carried. She looked around and saw flowers in front of a pole.

"We're getting close." Rukito mumbled. Ichigo still looked around.

"Close to what?"

"Our latest orders,"

" _You mean YOUR latest orders."_ Ichigo mumbled under her breath. But somehow, Rukito still heard her and yelped when she felt him sharply pinch her leg. She then pouted and scowled.

"From the Soul Society. It looks like a spirit of a boy dwells here in the park and is likely to get attacked soon." Rukito finished as if he didn't even hear Ichigo. Just then, they heard someone yelling.

"AH! UWWWAAAAAAHHHH!" A child yelled.

 _BOOM! CRASH! BOOM!_

Rukito quickly put Ichigo down and looked for the commotion. Ichigo also unsheathed her sword. They saw a kid running from a large spider-like hollow. The playground was in shambles.

"AARRGGH! HELP ME!" The kid screamed, trying to dodge the Hollow. Ichigo felt her heart squeeze and quickly hopped over the park gate. She was about to keep running forward, when she heard Rukito.

"Wait, hold on!" Rukito shouted. Ichigo stopped and looked at him.

"Well! What is it?!"Ichigo shouted impatiently.

"Just where are you going? That boy is a complete stranger, isn't he?" He asked her with a smirk. Ichigo gritted her teeth and tried to calm down.

"So what! I can't just stand by and let this happen! You expect me to watch him die?!" Ichigo spat out, watching the Hollow get closer and closer to the boy every second they stood there.

"Don't be such a fool!" Rukito shouted.

"Huh?" Ichigo said, taken aback. This boy just seemed like he didn't want her to save the kid, so what is he going on about now?

"In the eyes of a Soul Reaper, all the spirits of this world are equal. Getting involved simply because spirits are nearby or they need help isn't how it works." Rukito explained. Ichigo looked confused but then glared at Rukito.

"Leave him be. If you intend to help this child, then commit yourself to saving _every_ spirit. You must be willing to go to any length, even to sacrifice your own life." Rukito said with narrowed eyes.

 _What the hell is wrong with this guy? I mean, I know that earlier I said I wouldn't fight for strangers, but I wasn't serious. Did he seriously think that I would just stand here and watch someone innocent be killed in front of me? Rukito is just being an idiot._ Ichigo thought.

 _If I do help him, then Rukito will take that as a sign that I have willingly become a Soul Reaper. But, If I don't help him, Rukito will probably try to find another way to make me agree, I will never see him again, or I will feel guilt for the rest of my life..._ Ichigo thought.

 _So I either help him..._

 _Or die trying!_

* * *

"I saved this kid because I wanted to, ya hear me!" Ichigo yelled, back turned to him with her bangs covering her eyes, giving her a menacing appearance. She just finished eliminating the Hollow that was after the boy, who was now crying and sniffling on the ground a ways before her.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked Rukito.

"Me?" Rukito asked, confused. Ichigo then turned around to face Rukito.

"Yeah, you. I remember you putting _your_ life on the line to save me last night. Tell me, were you really thinking about your _duty_ when you rushed to help me last night?!" Ichigo asked, her eyes flared with anger. Rukito just stood there reminiscing about the laws he broke.

"Of course you weren't!" Ichigo answered for him and continued to rant.

"That's the last thing on your mind when you save someone! At the very least, I choose to be different! While you guys keep thinking about doing your _duty,_ I won't be thinking at all, I'll act. It'll save more lives that way..." Ichigo finished saying and noticed the boy was still crying. She slowly walked over to him and kneeled before him.

"Hey, sweety." Ichigo said in an angelic, gentle way and rubbed his back as he slowly stopped crying. Rukito found himself in trance. So far, he's never seen the girl act like this before, and it was nice.

"I'm sorry that you ever had to go through that. And I'm sorry that you died at such a young age." Ichigo said, sadness reflecting in her eyes. The boy looked up at her for a few seconds.

"I-It wasn't your fault. You don't have a-a-anything to be sorry for. I just wish I could, find my mommy and my little si-sister..." He stuttered and she hugged him.

"I think I know where your family may be. There is a place called the Soul Society. It's where all the innocent souls go. When you go, try to look for your family. It should be easy, since you guys should have recently died." Ichigo explained softly. The boy stared at her, and then nodded.

"Ok. Thanks, Onee-chan!" He said brightly after hugging her. Ichigo smiled motherly and gently tapped the hilt of her sword on his forehead. She stood up and watched him glow blue, then slowly sink into the ground. Then, he was gone. Ichigo stared for a few seconds, then she stood up and faced Rukito.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"You did that quite beautifully." Rukito stated, still in awe. Ichigo ducked her head and looked at the ground to hide her blush. She shook her head and started mumbling about something.

"I'm done." Ichigo said and stomped off. She missed the fond look Rukito was giving her and went back to find her body, hopefully still intact.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope this story is good to your liking! It'll take me a while to make more chapters, and edit some, and all that crap. I do like writing, but sometimes, it can be tiring XD. I know you understand, my fellow writers. I don't think that there will be any pairings so early in this story. And I also can't decide who to pair up. I also don't know whose genders I should switch or keep the same! I will like to read what you guys have to say about that. Enjoy :)**_


End file.
